Une nouvelle aube
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1986: Alors que la bataille d'Hadès va commencer, Milo marche dans la nuit et réfléchit... (POV Milo)


_Une nouvelle aube, un nouveau jour _

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan"_

"_Memory" (comédie musicale 'Cats')_

_Le Sanctuaire, 1986_

La nuit était profonde sur le Sanctuaire à peine éclairé çà et là par des torches destinées à faciliter les rondes des gardes. Milo, le Scorpion d'or, marchait tranquillement au milieu des bâtiments et des ruines éclairées par le premier quartier de la lune qui se détachait sur le ciel d'encre troué d'étoiles brillantes. L'air était relativement doux malgré la fin d'automne et il ne portait qu'un pantalon court de coton beige, une tunique à manches courtes de même matière et une paire de sandales de cuir.

Milo était un homme d'action au caractère vif qui bien souvent ne s'embarrassait guère d'arrière-pensées ou de tergiversations mais, cette nuit, le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Son regard couleur aigue-marine était ferme et il regardait le paysage nocturne, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis près de quatorze ans qu'il vivait ici, il le connaissait par cœur et en avait exploré tous les recoins durant son enfance, quand il y était arrivé à la fin de son entraînement. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de le regarder différemment, comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir à jamais et en graver chaque détail dans son esprit. Peu enclin à l'introspection, il avait tout de même perçu que l'approche de la guerre sainte pouvait bien être la cause de ce sentimentalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour savoir que cette guerre réclamerait de lui un lourd tribut, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. S'il était parfois un peu trop impulsif, personne ne pouvait lui dénier un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir et, s'il fallait mourir pour Athéna, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Bien qu'il fût assez peu disert malgré son caractère vif, il savait où était son devoir et il avait toujours essayé de l'accomplir le mieux possible. Bien que l'élite de l'ordre eût subi récemment une épuration dans le sang et qu'il fût encore très triste du décès de ses compagnons et surtout de Camus, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, les choses enfin semblaient prendre un sens dans son esprit. Jusque-là, le fait que Saga eût réussi à usurper le pouvoir sans qu'ils puissent seulement sentir sa présence lui avait paru quelque chose d'illogique, mais il avait compris à présent que c'était une épreuve pour la jeune déesse qui devait la surmonter de manière à être assez forte afin de lutter contre Hadès.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, laissant son regard errer vers la mer sombre et les quelques lumières disparates des bateaux qu'il pouvait percevoir. Le vent nocturne se rafraîchissait et faisait bouger ses longs cheveux ondulés ainsi que le tissu fin de ses vêtements. Il savait que la bataille qui se déroulerait sous peu serait la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à mener de toute sa vie, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était né pour ce destin et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû craindre de risquer voire de donner sa vie. Son maître, Dion de l'Octant, disait souvent que la mort était une simple partie de la vie et un passage vers une autre étape. Milo n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Du moment que sa mission sur Terre était remplie, il mourrait satisfait.

"_When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin…"_

"_Memory" (Cats) _

Au loin, au dessus des lumières d'Athènes, le ciel s'éclairait déjà, annonciateur d'une nouvelle aube. Le Scorpion d'or, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, sortit de ses pensées et rebroussa chemin pour regagner son logement. Il fallait qu'il se repose pour disposer de toutes ses forces et sa promenade nocturne lui avait fait le plus grand bien pour apaiser à la fois son corps et son esprit. Il eut un léger sourire et accéléra le pas alors que les étoiles commençaient à s'éteindre sur la soie bleu foncé du ciel nocturne…

**FIN**


End file.
